


Protection

by LunarExo



Series: Johndaveweek 2018 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDave Week, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarExo/pseuds/LunarExo
Summary: John tries to make a lot of bad choices, but Dave is always there to keep him safe.





	Protection

“Whoa, hey there, come on Egbert you gotta be more careful than that, I ain’t wanna see my hot boyfriend turn into a hunky pancake on the road for all to see,” Dave’s arm pulled John back from the road he’d stepped onto, fully intending to rush across the busy street. The ice cream place was busy, blatant Instagram bait attracting a long line, and he’d wanted to get them a spot before that group of asshole teenagers got in line! 

But Dave was scowling at him, a death grip on his arm, and after a long moment John sighed and gave in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Yeah, alright. Lets just go somewhere else, that line is dumb anyway. I bet their food isn’t even that good.”

\---

“I’m going to get closer and take a photo of it.” John took a slow step forwards, his phone’s camera aimed at the bear currently rummaging eagerly through their garbage, tossing empty Taco Bell and Chinese food containers all around them. 

He didn’t manage to take a second photo before Dave was grabbing his arm and running, making a ruckus that startled the bear and had it peeking up from its meal. John met its eyes, deep black and shockingly soulful, and then Dave had pulled them into their apartment building, breathing hard. “Jesus Christ Egbert, you can’t— _fuck_ —you can’t go around tryina be a National Geographic photographer! That bear could’ve had you for dessert!”

“Bears don’t eat humans…”

“How do you fucking know? The ones who got eaten can’t tell us if they do!” He patted John’s cheeks forcefully a few times, and then pulled him into a hug, heartbeat raging in his chest. “You’re gonna get yourself killed one of these days.”

\---

“You think I could make this jump?” John sat up from where the two of them were lying on their apartment roof, pointing at the building beside them. “It’s, what, ten feet? I could make it. And they left a whole thing of soda over there! It’s basically free for the taking for cool ass parkour dudes like me.”

Dave frowned at him, his lack of aviators just making the expression look that much more distressed, and that much more endearing. “You can’t make that fucking jump, and I ain’t gonna watch you do a suicide leap for some soda. You don’t even like cream soda.”

“How do you know it’s cream soda?”

“Lucky guess. And it’s pink. Good tasting soda ain’t pink.”

John laid back down, resting his head on Dave’s chest, “can we go get some soda and make ice cream floats?”

Dave’s hand slowly pet through his hair, humming softly, “sounds better than doing bullshit apartment parkour.”

\---

“Hey Dave, bet you I can juggle these knives!”

“Holy fuck no! You can’t!”

\---

“Dare me to eat this moldy potato I found?”

“Why the _fuck_ would I want my boyfriend to eat a moldy potato? I’m not kissing you if you do that.”

\---

Sometimes he felt a little mean always riling Dave up like that. Dave was just being protective, in his own goofy misguided way, and it was probably cruel to keep testing the limits of what he could handle. But at the same time… Seeing Dave get all riled up and protective was pretty endearing, and also really funny. And John would definitely tell him the truth one day, once the joke got old.

He looked down at Dave, sleeping peacefully in their shared bed. “I bet you think you’re really protecting me, don’t you? Keeping dumb goofy John safe,” the smile on his face was impossibly fond, gentle fingers brushing the hair from Dave’s face. “You big dork.”

Chancing one last look back at his boyfriend, John slipped open their bedroom window and floated out of it, that fond smile only growing when Dave curled up tighter under the blankets, staving off the night’s chill. Quietly, John closed the window behind him, making sure Dave was safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most drabbly of them all but cest la vie


End file.
